


A Dark And Stormy Night

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod is found by Miss Parker and crew. He tries to escape, but something happens. This is a challenge response from the pretender challenge group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark And Stormy Night

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

AN: For the dark and stormy night challenge on the yahoo pretender challenge group. This story is unedited, so any mistakes are mine. I hope that you liked it. This is my first response to a challenge.

A dark and stormy night.  
By: 24.

It was a dark and stormy night. I know all the cliches about that line, but that's how it started and that's how it ended. I was sitting in the rented cabin watching tv eating whatelse, but pez. One of my favorite things that I loved ever since I discovered them. The first time that I saw a child with one of them I asked what it was. It isn't my fault that the Centre has never told me about this kind of food. Yes, I still eat them even six years after I escaped. Well, onto the story.

I sat there watching tv my mind wondering about the question of why the Centre wanted me so much. He remembered that Eddie had told him that they weren't chasing him. Why? Alex had told him that he had no idea why the Centre had wanted him so much and it wasn't because he was a pretender. He thought that maybe, just maybe they would find the answers on the Island. They had found the scrolls that might of held the answers, but Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines and sweepers came before they could even read them. He was put in chains and carted to the airport to be taken back to the Centre. Anyways, I heard a noise outside. Being the curious one I went outside and looked around. What I saw froze me in place, but only for a while. How did they find me? I haven't left any clues, no phone calls, no red notebooks. Nothing at all. They quickly raced down the stairs and my survival skills kicked in. I turned and ran towards the dock leading to the lake.

"Stop or I'll shoot Jarod."

He stopped and turned around watching Miss Parker as she held her gun towards him.

"I won't go back Parker."

"You will go back."

"You're going to have to shoot me then."

The thunderstorm hiding the sound as the bullet was discharged from the gun, but he could feel it as it went by his ear.

"The next time you won't be so lucky. Now hands on your head and walk towards me."

He glared at her as she stood there ready to fire again, but he turned to run again. The bullet slammed into him as he made a splash into the lake.

She stood there not believing that she had shot him. Oh, my gosh. I shot him. I can't believe I did it. She blinked one more time finally coming to her senses.

"Someone find the light switch to the pier. We have to find him." No one was moving. "Now."

The lights came on allowing them to to see the water. "Sam, I need you to go in there and find him."

"Yes, Miss Parker."

Sam climbed down the steps from the pier that led to the murky water. He quickly went to the end of the pier where they saw Jarod disappear and dove down. He grabbed Jarod and hauled him out of the water to the pier. Sydney was there trying to find a pulse, but there was none. No, he thought. This can't be happening. He gave him mouth to mouth, but still nothing. He was gone. His son was gone. He never told him that he loved him as a son and now it was too late.

They carried Jarod to the car and put him in. Sydney and Miss Parker looked towards the sky the rain falling onto their faces as the tears mixed with the water. They quickly turned to each other as they got into the car seeking comfort that the car could give them from the dark and stormy night.

The End.


End file.
